1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic adjustable loading wheel for an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a device that can reach a stable adjustment of the magnetic loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic adjustable loading wheel, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with a resilient piece 1 of a permanent magnet 11. One end of the resilient piece 1 is pivotally disposed at a proper position (A) of a stator disk 2xe2x80x2, while the other end thereof is formed to be a free end. A guide rope is connected thereto respectively, and it is used for adjusting the permanent magnet 11 on the resilient piece 1. The clearance between the permanent magnet 11 and a metal conductor 31 at the inner rim of a flywheel 3 is therefore adjustable to change the amount of the magnetic flux. Accordingly, the magnetic loading is adjustable. A similar disclosure in this prior art is seen, for example, from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,404, 1,881,164. However, the obtained clearance of this prior art between the permanent magnet 11 and the metal conductor 31 can""t reach an isodistant effect (D1xe2x89xa0D2xe2x89xa0D3) so that the magnetic flux is unstable.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a magnetic adjustable loading wheel for an exercise apparatus in which the clearance between a permanent magnet and a metal conductor obtained by means of radial displacement of the resilient piece will enable the magnetic loading to be adjusted stably.